1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector applied to transmit electrical signals, and more particularly relates to an electrical connector plug applicable to connectors of high speed communication cabling.
2. Related Art
Information transmissions through network communication are recently more and more popular. The applications are getting wider. As a demand, the high speed and high efficiency transmissions require high quality cabling and connectors. Generally, the network communication paths are composed of transmission media and electrical connectors. On the transmission media, there are twisted pair cables, coaxial cables, and optical fibers. There are a certain defects, such as near-end cross talk and return loss, occurred in the communication paths which will get worsen as the frequency of signals getting higher.
For the aforesaid reason, the EIA/TIA 568 standard established by Electronic Industries Association has been adopted into IEEE 802.3u standard by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc.. The IEEE 802.3u standard includes all the standards for the transmission media and connectors, and classifies them into several categories. For example, xe2x80x9cCategory 3xe2x80x9d is network cabling for voice, which uses solid cooper wires of 24AWG with impedance 100xcexa9 and certifies UTP for data transmission up to 10 Mbps; xe2x80x9cCategory 4xe2x80x9d is the same as Category 3 but with bandwidth of 16 Mbps; xe2x80x9cCategory 5xe2x80x9d is the same as Category 3 but with bandwidth of 100 Mbps. Another category with tighter requirements than Category 5 is xe2x80x9cCategory 5exe2x80x9d which requests for a limited extent of return loss caused by reflections in the communication system due to the discontinuous impedance.
In order to prevent attenuation in high-speed communication, the standards are established, but all concern to transmission media and connectors. No limitation for connector plug is described. But, high-speed communication requires a total solution, any point in the system should be free from defect. The reason why the connector plug hasn""t been requested in standard is that the plugs are usually manually installed. There are variations of manual operation that cause uncertainty hard to be requested as standards. In order to accommodate with requirements of connectors of Category 5e, the following requirements are used practically as control target of connector plug:
Interference that causes attenuation of transmission comes from cross talk of the eight communication lines located in parallel and in a same plane. The interference of the parallel lines badly influences the communication quality. There have been prior arts to solve the problem of decreased performance in transmitting higher frequency signals. For example, using guide blades to separate the first pair, the second and fourth pairs, and the third pair into three different planes; and further utilizing metallic conductors to enhance the compensation effect. Though the construction may theoretically meet aforesaid requirements, it is still affected by manual assembly deviation, and the following defects also exist:
1) Interference still exists because the pairs of communication lines are still in parallel;
2) Several guide blades and conductors are used, which increase the cost;
3) Since the communication lines are separated into three planes, the metallic pins for connecting the lines have to be of three shapes, which will increase the cost, and cannot be used with a single kind;
4) The guide blades have to be furnished with holes for receiving the communication lines. The assembly is therefore bothersome.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector plug applicable to connectors for high speed communication cabling. The connector plug can lower the manufacturing cost, reduce the assembly deviation by an open-type assembly of communication lines, and improve the successful manufacture conforming to the requirements.
To achieve the aforesaid object, an electrical connector plug applicable to connectors for high speed communication cabling includes a spacer mounted in the case. The spacer is formed with a plurality of grooves for guiding the communication lines in specific positions before linking to the metal plates. The communication lines are guided to form a capacitance effect from different position levels. That is, the first, third, sixth and seventh lines are separated from the second, fourth, fifth and eighth lines at top and bottom sides of the spacer, so as to reduce interference of signals in the lines, and improve the communication performance.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.